


We’re not friends

by phillyboi_aesthetic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyboi_aesthetic/pseuds/phillyboi_aesthetic
Summary: Dan is heartbroken. He’s not friends with Phil anymore and that’s killing him. The truth? He loves Phil, more than just friends. But they aren’t friends. Not anymore anyway.





	We’re not friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is pretty short. If you want this to become a series just tell me :) ✨ Well anyway enjoy reading this!

Dan’s P.O.V Last summer

Dan exhaled slightly, Phil was laying in his bed with him, but not like Dan, Phil had his eyes closed. Dan couldn’t help himself he loved staring at Phil. This was the best summer ever for him. Phil finally became a person in his life. 

They were practically best friends. Dan suddenly found himself leaning into Phil he pressed his lips to Phil’s, his ocean blue eyes opening widely before fluttering shut kissing Dan back. Dan pulled back and smiled slightly at Phil. He put his hand on Phil’s cheek lovingly before falling asleep. Dan woke up the next morning and Phil was gone. 

Dan’s P.O.V present time

Dan’s teacher slapped a book onto his desk “Daniel, are you even listening?” 

Dan looked down everyone had their eyes on Dan, except for him. Phil sat looking ahead. 

“Yes, Sorry Ma’am” 

Dan made eye contact with her his face didn’t show emotion. He didn’t do that a lot. His eyes were always dull and they were different then they were before. 

“Thank you. Don’t let me catch you daydreaming again Mr.Howell” 

Dan nodded and looked down at his desk, then the bell rang. He stood up and collected his stuff, rushing for the door he didn’t get far because he ran into someone and dropped all his papers on the ground. 

He groaned slightly and looked up to see who it was. It was Phil.. Dan shook his head and quickly picked up all his papers rushing out the door again ignoring Phil saying sorry to him and trying to help pick up papers. 

Of course once he put away his stuff and headed to the lunch room all his friend were in a giggling fit. Dan sat down without a tray, he wasn’t very hungry. 

“What you guys laughing at?” Dan said   
uninterested really but sort of curious? 

“You and Phil..” Louise managed to say before busting out laughing again. 

Dan sighed and looked at the table. “Literally everyone is talking about it. The whole class saw you. You’re so awkward Dan seriously.” Tyler said shaking his head laughing. 

“Anyway what’s up with you and Phil?” Tyler questioned. Dan upon hearing Phil’s name out of instinct looked up and searched for Phil. 

He saw Phil staring at him slightly, of course he turned away when Dan noticed. Dan did the same thing before replying looking at Tyler “Nothing is going on with me and Phil okay?” Dan said roughly before standing up and leaving the cafeteria angrily. 

Dan sat in the boys bathroom against the wall, he wanted to cry but he couldn’t. Suddenly the boys bathroom door opened and in came Phil. 

He searched the bathroom before looking at the floor where Dan sat. Phil’s eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at Dan. 

“Dan, we need to talk” 

Phil’s voice was soft and comforting but that just made Dan feel more angry with Phil. 

“No Phil we needed to talk that week in summer, we needed to talk then not now” 

Dan got up and walked near Phil as he talked, Phil backed up until his back hit the wall. Dan continued talking though standing in front of Phil,

“I have this empty space in my heart and..” Dan’s voice broke as he looked up at Phil “I can’t fill it. With anything... I can’t even feel emotions at all. I don’t know what to do anymore..” 

Dan started crying slightly, Phil walked up to Dan and kissed his lips. Dan kissed back for a second before everything hit him, all the pain Phil had caused him.. it just hit him. 

Dan pushed Phil away and ran out the bathroom door. By now the lunch bell rang and everyone flooded into the halls and his friends found him. 

“Yo Dan why did you run out- Wait are you crying? What’s wrong?” Pj asked, Dan didn’t say anything and pushed past them running outside of the school. 

Phil came running after him but Tyler and Pj stopped him

“We don’t know what’s going on but I think you should stay away from Dan, okay bud?” Tyler said roughly, Phil gave up and took one last glance back where Dan ran before walking away frowning.

Dan ran all the way out to his car. He fucking hated running but that was definitely a run away situation. 

Dan didn’t know what Phil’s intentions were and it scared the hell out of him. Dan was fragile, he hid his feelings because he didn’t want to deal with them, because Phil broke his heart and he doesn’t know how to fix it. 

Dan’s P.O.V Last summer

Dan woke up and looked around Phil wasn’t there. Dan sat up fast and looked around, all Phil’s stuff was gone. Dan checked his phone, no messages, no note. Nothing. He just left..Dan went to his contact and called Phil after a few rings it picked up. 

Phil was the first to talk “I’m so sorry Dan.” Dan felt tears start coming down his face, he did t know why. “Why are you sorry?” Dan’s voice surprised him it sounded very.. depressing. “Because kissing you was a mistake and I shouldn’t have..” Phil’s voice broke. Dan now had a reason. “Maybe this whole friendship was a mistake..” Phil finished. 

Dan broke he started crying even harder through his tears he spoke. “Don’t call this number again...” Dan sighed and he ended the call.

Dan’s P.O.V present time

Dan put his head in hands, he cried for a little while before hopping into the car. Dan went for a drive music playing quietly. He stopped at the park. 

The first park where Dan met him. Dan remembered how everything looked the first day Dan meet him. Phil was new in town, he came during the summer and also happened to not live far away for Dan’s house. 

Phil was sitting on the swings, Dan wasn’t very social but he decided to give it a try. 

They instantly clicked and became friends, best friends..before that night happened when Phil was sleeping over. Dan walked over to the swings and sat down sadly. 

He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and sang a song to himself quietly, it was a song Phil sang to him once during one of his panic attacks over the summer. 

It calmed him down instantly, Dan actually was writing down some piano notes to play well singing the song, he was going to show Phil one day but their friendship ended too soon. 

*A few days later*

Dan was walking down the hall talking with Tyler and Louise. 

They group didn’t ask him questions about Phil anymore after doing it for months, nobody even mentioned his name. 

Thank god, Dan thought. Dan passed Phil In the hall but instantly looked away.

“I don’t know what happened between you two but you guys really need to talk and figure it out.” Louise said looking at Dan. 

“Nothing happened between us..” Dan said defensively. 

“Yeah then why did he try to chase after you when you left a few days ago?” Louise said matter a factly. 

Dan sighed looking back towards where Phil was. “Did he really?” 

Dan looked back at Louise, she just nodded and Dan looked down. “I don’t know maybe just worried that I was crying alone in the boys bathroom? I honestly don’t know him.” 

Dan shrugged “And can we please stop talking about it?” 

Dan raised his voice slightly but lowered it again, Louise and Tyler just nodded yes and they walked to class. 

After a half an hour Dan couldn’t concentrate, he asked if he could get a hall pass and get a drink. The teacher said yes and Dan took the hall pass and started walking towards the water fountain. 

He got there and took a drink he turned around to go back to the classroom but behind him was Phil.. “Please listen Dan..We need to talk about..us..” Dan pushed past Phil walking towards his classroom Phil still followed him 

“There wasn’t ever a us.” Dan said bitterly. “Dan just wait I’m sorry okay?!” Phil’s voice got very low and Phil had tears going down his face. Dan stopped abruptly the tone of Phil’s voice bringing surprise to him. 

“Sorry for what Phil? You ripping my fucking heart out? Or kissing me the second time? Huh?” 

Dan turned and faced Phil his arms crossed. “I’m sorry for ending our friendship..Dan- I really like you.” Dan sighed 

“I-I Uh Phil..I don’t know what to say. You really hurt me.” Phil nodded and wiped his tears 

“I know and I’m so so sorry, I ruined everything like always but I just want to be with you again..” 

Dan ran up to Phil and embraced him in a hug catching Phil off guard but Phil hugged back.

“We can give it another try...” Phil smiled and picked Dan up and spun him around causing Dan to giggle slightly 

“Thank you Dan, You won’t regret it. I promise!” Phil put Dan down and smiled at him. 

Dan was smiling also his heart felt warm and he had a million butterflies in his stomach. 

He couldn’t get too close to Phil just in case but he couldn’t help himself he wanted to hold onto the thing that was giving him happiness at the moment. 

Dan moved closer to Phil and put one hand on his cheek their noses were close to each other, so were their lips. 

You could hear Phil’s breath hitch slightly and then Dan leaned in kissing Phil. The bell rang but the still continued kissing passionately. 

Dan’s friends stood in awe as they watched Dan and Phil kissing. 

Phil pulled back softly and stared down at Dan smiling. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever” Dan said softly. 

Phil nodded in agreement “Stupid school” 

Phil replied causing them to both to laugh. Phil said a quick goodbye and they went to their separate friends. 

Dan walked over to his friend group Louise looked like she was going to explode, 

“Don’t know each other huh? I called that you guys were friends. Well I guess more..” She said laughing. “Yeah I guess you did.” Dan smiled and they all walked to their next class, all of them happy.


End file.
